


An Unconventional Proposal

by sterlynsilverrose



Series: YOI Fantasy AU [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 00:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterlynsilverrose/pseuds/sterlynsilverrose
Summary: Shortly after Minako and Yuuri's return to the Mage Tower.Minako is a powerful mage, but even she couldn't protect her student from himself. Now Yuuri is in a magical coma while she and her mentor search for answers. Her mentor is finally able to come up with one, but the answer is so unconventional that even Minako has to wonder if it will work.This is set after the end of The Melt the Snow and Mend a Heart. Probably won't make sense if you didn't read the other one.





	An Unconventional Proposal

The room was silent. 

Minako sighed as she brushed her hair back behind her shoulder, staring at the coffin in the middle of the room. Roses were scattered around the floor, the petals vibrant and red in contrast to the paleness of Yuuri’s skin within the glass coffin. His hands were folded over his chest, eyes shut, with different flowers tucked all around his head and body, embracing him in their gentle healing magicks. 

Biting the side of her thumb, Minako narrowed her eyes at him.

 _How could I let this happen?_

She hadn’t seen the mandate when they had started out on their journey a good six weeks ago. 

_If I had done my part, this wouldn’t have happened._

_Yuuri would have been safe, he would have been a little more sheltered, but definitely safe._

Her lips curled as she shook her head and took a step around some of the flowers littering the floor. The rose petals scattered about showed no signs of aging. They wouldn’t age or even wilt.   
They were, after all, being fed by the magic in the tower and had been charmed to give energy into the person that was placed in a deep sleep. It would nourish her charge and it would keep him alive. 

One of the panels on the other side of the room shimmered as Sara poked her head inside, “There you are, Minako, the elder was looking for you. He wanted to talk to you about possible curatives for Yuuri.” 

Minako turned to regard the young woman. She had just recently come to the tower with her brother, and had taken to magic training quickly and without incident. Her brother, Michele, had been assigned to the guard, as he had very limited aptitude for magic. Sara was always friendly with Yuuri, and he had even talked to Minako about taking her on as his apprentice, but then, they had gone to the North.

All the snow. 

All the death. 

The people in the town up further north above the Iron fortress, their faces full of fear, were encased in a thick glass like ice. Minako bit the inside of her cheek. 

“Elder Minako?” Sara tried again as she stepped into the room. 

Minako turned and smiled thinly at her, “Sara, sorry. I was just in thought and supplying some of my energy to the flowers here.” 

She swept her hand out to the roses around them. 

Sara smiled, leaning down to pick up one of the smaller red buds as she held it in her palm. The small bud shimmered gold and slowly began to grow and then unfurl as it sat in the middle of her palm, “I like being here in this room with the flowers-” 

Her smile wavered as she took in a breath, “I just wish it was under better circumstances.” 

“I’m sure Yuuri would _hate_ to hear you sound down. He will be fine after we figure out some way to sustain him.” Minako soothed the younger magi. 

Sara turned and moved towards the glass case, stroking her fingers along the top edge as she looked down at Yuuri, “You know Mickie always complained about how much I liked to sit and talk with Yuuri, but I told him after this he can’t make fun of him anymore.” 

“I’m sure Yuuri would appreciate that.” Minako could imagine Sara’s twin brother squawking with indignation as she told him off. Emil would have to take the other to a tavern in the village below the tower to drown his sorrows later. 

“Elder Minako, wouldn’t it be easy to just cut off the spell that is syphoning Yuuri’s power?” Sara splayed her hand over where Yuuri’s heart lay underneath the magical glass. 

Minako sucked in a careful breath as she approached the coffin. Each step she took felt as if she was stuck in molasses. She shook her head slowly, “He wouldn’t want that. He gave that part of himself to someone very important and to take that away just so he could live…” 

_He would never forgive me, he would never forgive any of us._

Sara frowned, her eyes fixed on Yuuri’s face, “Is Victor Nikiforov really worth it?” 

Minako bit the inside of her cheek, staring hard at Yuuri’s peaceful face. His body stuck in stasis, dressed in the traditional ceremonial robes of the dead. “To Yuuri who traveled all that way and fought so hard to repair him and his homeland? Yes. He is worth that for Yuuri to do what he did.” 

The look Yuuri had given her after he had woken up had been full of peace and held no regrets. 

For once, he had looked as if he had been able to come to terms with the magic he had inside him. That power had been used to destroy himself in the same way it had been used to repair the damage done by the organization that Seung Gil had alluded to. 

_There is still so much to do._

“There you two are. I was told that if I found Sara, I would find you.” Mila moved inside the room as Sara drew back from Yuuri’s coffin and looked to the other with a small smile. Minako stood up and rolled her shoulders as the other young magi nodded her head in respect. 

Minako smiled in return, “I assume the old man is asking for me again.” 

“Yes, he said he had a few ideas on what would work to get Yuuri out of his funk.” Mila hummed as she rapped the glass with the back of her knuckles. 

Sara frowned, “Mila!” 

Mila smiled sheepishly, “Sorry, it’s hard for me to really believe he’s sleeping.” 

Yuuri, of course, did not stir from the gentle rapping. The magic continued to bead along the petals, turning into gentle beads of light that clung to Yuuri’s skin and clothing, soaking into him.

It was surreal to watch the magic work. 

It wasn’t something that most people did, but Minako continued to keep her eyes on the droplets as they soaked through the thick robes and disappeared. 

“Well, he’s alive and that’s the important thing.” Minako murmured softly, her lips turning up at the corners. 

Both of the young magi looked at her, and Mila finally stepped towards Minako throwing one of her arms around her shoulders as she leaned herself into her side, “Well, when you are out of your meeting with the Elder, you should definitely accompany us outside on a herb gathering excursion.” 

“But Mila, we already-” Sara started to protest. 

Mila held up her hand, “We didn’t get everything, did we? We were having a hard time when some young men from the village started to talk to us. Right?” 

Minako rolled her eyes, “Mila, everyone in this room knows you can take care of yourself.” 

“But not everyone outside this room knows that. Also, I heard that the inn is stocked with a new type of liquor that was sent from the north as part of a new trade agreement. It might be a good idea to see what all the fuss is, huh?” Mila grinned and squeezed Minako with her arm. 

Sara tapped a slender finger to her lips, “You know, you’re right! We definitely forgot the herbs to make that really popular sleeping draught.” 

Minako, despite her dower mood, felt her spirits lifting. “You two are trouble.” 

Clasping her hands in front of her, Sara smiled, “Trouble of the best kind.” 

Mila laughed, “Right?” 

Minako sighed and threw another glance at Yuuri. He had predictably not moved. It wasn’t like he could anyway. He was stuck in that coma because he had done what they had all asked. Yuuri had done it in the way most fitting for his self deprecating nature. 

_You did everything so well that now everyone is trying to cheer me up._

Sara grabbed her hand and tugged Minako towards the door of the room with a small smile. “Come on, Minako. You have a meeting with the old man at the top of the tower.” 

\----

The elder resided at the top of the tower at the end of a large hall. He had his own bathroom, his own dining room, and his own bedroom and study, so it was very rare that he actually came into contact with any students of the tower. 

_I wish I could have something like this to myself._

Minako sighed as she approached the door to the elder’s study. Instead of waiting for him to invite her in, she gently pushed the door open. Sitting next to a small fireplace was the elder. He was a small man, much smaller than her, and sat in a cushioned chair, robes almost engulfing him. 

“Ah, you have kept me waiting.” The old man spoke out. 

“You have all the time in the world up here, old man.” Minako smiled as she moved to join him in front of the fire. Settling into the chair, Minako let her eyes be drawn to the dancing flames. 

“You are the only one I would let call me that.” The old man grumbled amicably, a smile on his weathered features. 

“I know. Thank you for helping me with my wayward protege, Master.” Minako sank into the cushions of her own chair, relaxing in the warmth. The older man hummed and quietly picked up a pipe, slowly taking a drag from it, before placing it back down on the table beside him. 

“You and Yuuri are two of the strongest mages we have ever seen inside these towers. If Yuuri manages to come out of this alive, he is slated to receive a new magical level for his trouble.” 

Minako blinked, “A new level?” 

“Yes, there is a new level that is being added for people that use their magic for incredible feats. Yuuri stitching back together someone’s heart to save their life is definitely incredible.” The elder blew out the smoke, his voice distorting to a deeper rasp slightly through it. 

Minako sucked in a breath, “You would give that to Yuuri?” 

“Of course. Even someone that has been labeled as Yuuri has deserves something like this.” The elder turned his face towards Minako. 

“You called me to talk about what we could do to save Yuuri. Have you figured something out?” Minako tried to steer the conversation back to the actual topic on hand. The elder nodded and turned back to take a hit from his pipe once more. 

Exhaling the smoke, the elder uttered all together, “A marriage of binding magics.” 

Minako’s jaw dropped, “Excuse me?” 

“You heard correctly. A marriage of magic between Nikiforov and Katsuki will save him. Since Yuuri’s magic is actually keeping Nikiforov’s heart well, it makes sense. They should be married in a magical ceremony, and then they should both be fine.”

Minako coughed and shook her head, “I’ve never heard of such a ceremony.” 

“Well, if Yuuri can craft a spell to mend a heart, I can craft a ceremony to marry their magic.” The elder huffed as he tapped the pipe on the edge of the table.

Minako pressed the heel of her palm to her forehead, “You really think that Victor Nikiforov, most beloved leader of the North, is going to just agree to marry Yuuri? Just like that?” 

“Just like that.” The elder echoed with a nod. 

“That’s crazy, even for you.” She pointed towards her old mentor quietly. 

“Less crazy than you think. I have it on good authority that there are two people heading from the Iron Fortress as we speak.” The elder hummed and shifted in his chair to finally regard Minako fully. 

Minako shut both her eyes and sagged in his seat, “You are telling me that the answer is as simple as a wedding.” 

“Now Minako, marriage is not ever easy.” The elder chided with a small smile. 

“Yuuri won’t agree to this.” Minako’s own voice sounded faint to her ears. 

“The only problem he will have is having to leave his home for the northern Iron Fortress.” The elder continued to answer Minako in his same, unhurried way. 

Minako was ready to pull her hair out. 

“As Victor gets closer, watch Yuuri. His complexion will get brighter, and he will come out of the stasis with little help. After that, it is up to Victor and Yuuri to forge the bond and link together.” The elder advised as Minako sighed and stood up. 

“You have given me a lot to think about. Had I known it was going to be like this-” Minako threw her hands up and groaned. 

“You can’t mother him forever. Yuuri is a part of something that even I don’t understand quite yet.” The elder murmured. 

Minako sighed and turned, “I am going to go find Mila and Sara. They said they needed me to go with them to fend off the young boys from the village again.” 

“Yes, that sounds like a good plan. I will call you to help review the spell in a few days.” 

Minako moved towards the door, several things tumbling around in her mind as she stepped outside the study. 

“Oh, and Minako?” The elder called before she should shut the door. 

Minako blinked and poked her head inside, “Yes?” 

The old Elder smiled, “Bring me back a bottle of the new liquor, too?” 

Rolling her eyes, she shut the door behind her, turning her back to the study, marching down the steps. “Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea rolling around in my head, so I decided to write it and let it out. This is a side piece meant to kind of show what is going on at the Mage Tower after Minako and Yuuri's return. I hope you all enjoy it, and if you want more from this universe, be sure to let me know! 
> 
> If you want to discuss this Universe, please hit me up on tumblr at Regaldragonscribe. 
> 
> Also if you liked the story leave a comment or kudos. :D


End file.
